


Bram Stoker Dracula Fanfiction with Genderbend Jonathan Harker Romance

by Captain_Plucky



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Plucky/pseuds/Captain_Plucky
Summary: Jane Harker, a real estate agent in 1897 London, travels to Transylvania to speak with a mysterious Count Dracula and discuss his plans for buying and selling land in the future. However, things are never so simple for the young woman. With the Count keeping her up until late hours of the night, and disturbing sights to be seen at every corner, where will Jane run to next for safety? The door to freedom, or the arms of Dracula himself?
Kudos: 4





	1. Into the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first time writing fanfiction, so I’m really excited to get started. In the past, I've loved reading Bram Stoker’s Dracula, and thought it would be interesting to have the main character fall in love with Dracula instead of being so terrified of him. After all, there's nothing like a good vampire romance, haha! Anyways, I really hope you enjoy! I'd love to hear your thoughts and comments on the story once you’re done reading. Thanks again for stopping by!
> 
> P.S. If someone could tell me how to make a paragraph indent, it would be greatly appreciated. ;w;

Rain poured outside of the train cab. As I curled into the leather, worn seat, I checked my wrist watch for the time. After days upon weeks of traveling, the train was set to finally arrive at Transylvania in an hour, giving me some time to relax. My name is Jane Harker, and I’m to meet with a client in Transylvania to discuss future plots of land for their massive estate. Along with this, the customer in question has generously offered to give me room and board as I discuss their estate, as I've traveled all the way from London to discuss his needs. Not to mention, it seems that eccentrics like these want every little word in order before deciding on a contract, so it's for the best I stay for a while to make sure everything is in order. As I drink my still-warm coffee and stare out into the mist, I find myself excited at the thought of staying somewhere new for a while. I decide to open up the envelope my boss gave me before departing, containing little things about the client to help make conversation and assure we both have the same length of knowledge. Let’s see..his name is Count Dracula, he lives in an estate he’s named “Dracula’s Castle”...quite original of him. Age is undisclosed, no spouse, no interests or conversation pieces listed...huh.  
Crumpling the letter in my fist, I realize this rich Count is much more secretive than others I’ve assisted throughout my work. In courtesy, usually clients will list what they like to talk about. Every person I’ve done business with usually puts in a few things, just to fill the suffocating silence that’s associated with non-business related conversation. Yet, I’ve been thrown no life line in this circumstance. I can only assume that Count Dracula is either secretive about his interests and personal life, or simply wants to keep a professional relationship with me. Which I suppose I can’t chastise.  
As the train begins to slow, I can see that I’ve finally arrived in Transylvania. Pulling my cloak over my head and grabbing my luggage, I hurriedly tread off the platform and get a grip on my surroundings. I’ve been told by my boss that a carriage will arrive to pick me up once I’m off the train, and I’d hate to keep the Count waiting. Yet, I see no place for a carriage to park yet. I find a bench to sit on that gives me a good view of the area, allowing me to take it all in for a moment. The train sputters out steam into the sea of misty uncertainty, the people around me walking carefully, almost as if they’re as unsure of what’s ahead of them as I am. In front of me is the train, with townsfolk beginning to board on to the next destination. I can hear the piercing shriek of its horn, and I imagine a disgruntled conductor inside wanting to leave before the fog thickens. Behind me, I can make out the faint candle and torch lights that illuminate the line of houses and businesses. Perhaps the carriage would be waiting for me there. As soon as I walk out onto the cobblestone road, the rain begins to pelt me again, threatening to sneak into the cracks of my bag. The air is cold, almost hostile, with a wind that sighs throughout the quaint town. I hold my luggage close to my chest, squinting through the fog to see the signs on each store. Hotel, General Store, Wards and Psychics...none of these would have a carriage beside them. As I continue to search for my coachman, the twilight that once laid across the sky begins to sleepily transform into a bitter night. I don’t think I’ve felt such cold in quite a while. I notice wreaths of garlic outside of every house, and not a soul was traveling along the path with me.  
That is, until I can feel something lightly tug on the back of my cloak. Surprised to feel another presence in the strained quiet of the night, I jump back to see who was holding my clothes. An old woman held my black cloak, yet seeing my reaction, proceeded to release her grip. Her posture was crouched over, her hands held together in a shivering nervousness, her wrinkled face strained in worry.  
“My dear, young girl, please tell me you aren’t going to Dracula’s castle. To _him_.” she whispered to me shakily, almost as if the dark trees above us would hear her if she wasn’t quiet enough. With my brow furrowed, unsure of what would illicit such fear from a stranger I didn’t know, I decide to tell her the truth.  
“Well, ma’am, Count Dracula _is_ my client. Is there something I should know?” I ask, kneeling down to make eye contact with her. The old woman falters in her gaze, looking down at the ground before opening her hands. She was holding a silver necklace, with a pendant of the cross that glimmered warmly in the torchlight above us. She sheepishly clasped the necklace onto my neck, her eyes sparkling with a fear I’ve never seen before. It was like the spark that grew alight in a rabbit’s eye before they realized that a wolf was going to kill them, like a young boy being hurled off his steed only to see their hoof about to smash into his face. Like looking death in the face, and knowing that it wouldn’t end well. “You sweet, innocent woman...this pendant of Christ will keep you safe from him. I don’t dare tell you of what he’s done, lest he’s listening now and then brings misfortune onto my family, but please. _Please_ be careful.” she begs quietly, before running back into the now thickened fog. I find my mouth agape in confusion as I lightly grasp the necklace I now own, wondering what I’ve gotten myself into. Before I have a chance to truly think on the woman’s words, before I can breathe to say thank you, before I can think to run with her, the sound of hoof-steps fills my ears. As I turn back, I see that it’s the carriage I’ve been waiting for. The tall coachman wore a black hood larger and baggier than my own, with his hat worn in such a way that I couldn’t make out his face. He quickly took my bags from me and loaded them in, opening the door to let me inside.  
Taking a deep breath in, with an inexplicable pit of woe in my stomach, I jumped into the carriage and sit down. As the coachman began to round up the horses and ride for the Count’s castle, the moonlight tried to penetrate through the mist. Not a bird sang a nocturne, nor a bug speak with its friends. All was silent in the sleepy, stiff town that was now getting smaller and smaller in the distance.  
_Well_ , I think to myself, _No turning back now, I suppose._


	2. Meeting of the Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Jane Harker meets Dracula. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I apologize for there not being paragraph indents: I've made sure to include paragraph breaks when the situation changes but it's hard to tell. :(

The carriage overcoming a violent bump in the road jarred me awake in what seemed like hours and hours of travel. Groggy and still fatigued, I pulled open the curtains that masked the window's once before. Outside, the moon had finally won the battle against the stubborn, misty clouds. The world was basked in a sleepy, moonlight picture. Foxes cackled as they chased after both one another and their prey, hawks warily observed the ground under their wingtips, and beetles chattered and clicked in the safety of their trees. As I peeked my head outside and looked farther ahead, I found myself in awe of the real estate in front of me.  
Ahead there was a large, imposing iron gate, the spikes on top of it rusted and brittle from the years of rain. Thick hedges around the property made it almost impossible to see anything but what peeked out of the gate's bars, which so happened to be Dracula's castle. The castle was daunting and gloomy, almost melancholic, with harsh towers and dark, black wood and bricks on the walls and roof of the mighty building. Even looking at it from my very limited view, I could tell that this place was massive. The moon shone particularly bright on the roof and building of the mansion, giving it an otherworldly silver glow on anything it touched. The coachman briefly stopped before the gate, where another worker inside of the estate opened the creaking doors for me and him. Gulping, trying to keep myself calm after the sudden burst of anxiety I had experienced, I began to prepare my mind to talk business. After all, that's what I came to do. The coachman stopped near the doors of the castle. The doors were so massive that I could have had three more me's balance on top of my head, and I would still be able to pass. Monstrous steel door knockers with bats holding the rings inside stared me down as I waited for the coachman to use them to alert the Count of our arrival. The sound they made on the black doors was unsettling, and it seemed to echo all across the expanse. I watched as one of the doors slowly crept open, with a man smiling kindly at me as he opened the door more.  
"Ah, Miss Jane Harker! I've been excitedly awaiting for your arrival. I'm Count Dracula." he introduced, his voice cool and low. The Count was tall and bony, with an extravagant ensemble that conservatively covered his incredibly pale, almost stark white skin. I only noticed this as he gently took his hand into mine, bowing as he kissed my hand in greeting. It was a little unusual for me to be greeted like this by a client, but I quickly assumed that he was simply being weird in his own rich manner. Each wealthy man seemed to have his own strange quirk, after all.  
"Count Dracula, it's an absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance." I reply sheepishly, still taken aback by his unusual appearance. Dracula looked over to the coachman and nodded, with the coachman reacting by lowering his head and taking my luggage into the castle. "Ah, not near as much as it is for me, Miss Jane." he cooed warmly, stepping back a few paces. "Please, come inside. I can't wait to introduce you to my estate and your room." he said. I walked inside of the castle, only to be completely astonished by the choice of decoration once again. In front of me was a large and preposterously detailed spiral staircase, that I assumed lead to the rooms and beds. To my left, was a lounging area, with dark, plush couches and a stark ebony piano. To the right, a little farther into the castle, there was a gargantuan dining table, with a black chandelier with candles that warmly encompassed the whole area. There were candles everywhere, lightly flickering as the still brutally cold wind slipped it's way into the castle. However, the candles weren't the only thing giving light to these astonishing rooms. It wasn't even the primary source, in fact.  
In each room to the left and right of me, there were tall, beautifully crafted windows, with thick black curtains on both sides of the walls. Moonlight poured into the room's and gave it a new life, almost a new meaning, and I can only imagine how starkly different Dracula's castle would appear when it wasn't bathing in moonlight like this. Black columns separated the many windows, with iron clamps on the floor beside them.  
"Well, Miss Harker, I'd like to assume the beautiful look on your face means that you're pleased with my decor?" Dracula chuckled, walking beside me and smiling and I looked into his eyes. They were a dull red, but almost seemed to get brighter as the moon struck them. How weird.  
"Count Dracula, In my professional opinion, I absolutely love what you've done with this estate." I chortled back, grinning as I took more of the view in. Count Dracula held eye contact with me for a moment, before elegantly and quietly moving closer to the staircase. He rested one of his hands on the railing, while extending his arm and offering the other one to me. "Well, Miss Harker, may I show you to your room?" he asked, a servant behind him quickly closing the door in a panic before it the wind swung it open. I began to go up the steps, looking back at the Count. Now that I was here, and I finally got to see my client, I felt some of the tension that was building up along the trip disappear. "You're welcome to call me Miss Jane, Count Dracula." I said, "After all, I'm assuming that I'll be here for a while to help you decide on some real estate; so It would be much easier to stay on a first name basis. Am I correct?" I inquire, the Count drawing his hands back to himself as he climbed the stairs with me. He looked to the side for a moment, supposedly thinking before saying something back to me.  
"Yes, Miss Jane, I believe you'll be here for quite some time indeed."


End file.
